1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector, and more particularly to a coaxial connector associated with RF communication systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors associated with RF communication systems typically use coaxial cable systems to conduct RF signals from one point to another. These coaxial cable systems often employ coaxial connectors at their ends to connect to other coaxial cable systems or various RF circuit assemblies.
Typically, a coaxial connector has an inner contact for electrically connecting with a center conductor of the coaxial cable and an outer contact for electrically contacting with an outer conductor of the coaxial cable.
Many a method of connecting the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector are described in prior arts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,447 discloses a connector employing a direct solder connection of the outer contact and the outer conductor. Such direct solder attachment, however, has often been a production problem because of the complex equipment required for soldering and the difficulty in operating complex equipment.
A coaxial connector employing a radial compression crimping to electrically and mechanically connecting with the outer conductor of the coaxial transmission line is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,399. However, an additional crimping tool is needed.
An improved coaxial connector is disclosed in Europe Patent No. 1207586. The connector 10 is engaged with a coaxial cable 24 and comprises a seal nut 12, a collar 14 defining a notch 80, a ferrule 18, a sleeve 20 having an outwardly projecting protrusion 76, and a seal ring 22. Upon axial compression of the connector 10 to close and secure the connector 10 to a coaxial cable 24, the seal ring 22 and the sleeve 20 slidingly engage and force a sealing device towards an outer insulator 32 of the coaxial cable 24 to provide an environmentally sealed portion thereof. The projecting protrusion 76 is engaged in the notch 80. However, the collar 14 and the ferrule 18 are both made of metal, which are elastic and may be easily deformed. When deformation happens, the projecting protrusion 76 cannot be fixed into the notch 80, and thus the coaxial cable 24 cannot be fixed. Additionally, when there is a manufacturing error in the collar 14 or the ferrule 18, the same problem will arise. All in all, once the projecting protrusion 76 cannot properly engage in the notch 80, the cable connector 10 will not be assembled securely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,782 also discloses a connector for coaxial cable. An annular protuberance 213 is inlaid in an annular groove 45 so that the coaxial cable 15 is secured by an adapter 40. However, the connector 20 for connecting a coaxial cable to an electronic device is needed to be very small in size, so the protuberance 213 and the annular groove 45 must be produced accurately enough to match each other, which is difficult to be realized in manufacture.
Hence, synthetically consider the factors of deformation of metal, manufacturing error of the connector, manufacturing cost, and manufacturing complexity, etc, an improved coaxial connector is need in art to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the coaxial connectors.